


The stealth

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Fear, Fear Play, Horniness, Humiliation, Masochism, Orgasm, Other, Vulnerability, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled the following promt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme: </p><p>"i just need someone fearing for his life. tears, begging, what have you. anything. just someone absolutely terrified. that's it. that's my kink."</p><p>And when I asked if it was alright to add some arousal to the fear, this was the reply:</p><p>"omg yes please, be detailed, don't be shy! cold sweat anything and don't be afraid to include not so beautiful details like some people vomit or faint or whatever, just do your worst"</p><p>So I wasn't shy and did my worst. Montparnasse gets threatened by a man he steals from and, even though he's more frightened than he's ever been before, he gets off on the situation.</p><p>Confession: This is the only kink I've been kink-shaming myself for, and I did it even after posting this, blushing and thinking "I'm going to hell for this". Why kink-shaming myself? Because I felt like a bad person who got off on fictional characters being scared. Then I realized; people's kinks doesn't define their character, also, the fear-kink went well with my other strong kinks: vulnerability and wet clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stealth

Quickly, with the ease of a professional, Montparnasse snatched the pocket watch from the man walking in front of him in the dark alley. He grinned to himself. He hadn’t planned on stealing anything from the man, but when such an opportunity occurred he just couldn’t help himself and his sticky, sticky fingers. He turned around to walk away, pleased with himself, but before he even realized what was happening he found himself pinned down on the cold ground, strong hands around his wrists. He let out a shrill gasp but his mouth was soon covered by said big hand.

“Do you really thought you could get away with stealing from me, you lousy little pickpocket? Don’t you know who I am? You should be more careful, little boy. And don’t you fucking dare to scream.”  
Montparnasse nodded, then he shook his head, no, he wouldn’t scream. His eyes were wide open and he could already feel that his skin was damp with cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and forced, his entire body trembled. The man removed his hand and took a firm grip on his wrist again. Montparnasse shut his eyes tight.  
“Look at me, or I will cut your eyelids off!” Another gasp, and his eyes were once again wide open and his chin trembled. “Now, what should I do with you… Do you know what I usually do with people who steal from me?”  
“N-no…” His voice was just a little whisper.  
“Speak louder, I can’t hear you!”  
“No!!”  
“Not that loudly. Someone can hear you, and you wouldn’t want that. Then I would definitely kill you.”  
“K-kill me?”  
“Yes, that’s what I do with people stealing from me. But you look so young and innocent…” He grinned. “So I have not decided yet, I don’t know what to do with you.” At this Montparnasse burst into tears, sniffing and sniveling.  
“P-please, don’t… d-don’t! Don’t k-kill m… oh, fuck… me…!”  
“Don’t. Stutter.” The man’s voice was stern.  
“I’m so s-sorry, Monsieur, I’m just…”  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m just so terribly scared!” He pressed his legs together, an involuntary reflex, trying to make himself as small and insignificant as possible, and started sobbing almost hysterically.  
“You’re not very pretty when you cry. Doesn’t suit you at all, very unbecoming… Even though I rather like to see the fear on your cute little face.”  
“Oh, God…” He let out a pathetic little whimper.  
“Look at you, whining and sobbing… And your shirt is completely soaked. You really are frightened, aren’t you? You shouldn’t be. I haven’t decided what to do yet.” His voice was teasing and cruel and only added to Montparnasse’s fear. Now he wasn’t only shaking from fear, the ground was cold, and just like the man said, his shirt was soaked with sweat.  
“Please… Please, don’t kill me, I’m…” Another sob. “Just… I’m too young to die.”  
“You should have thought of that before you nicked my watch.”  
“But… but, but… oh… oh no… Mmm… Nnnn… Hah…!”  
“Are you trying to talk?”  
“Y-yes, I… oh, I… Please, have mercy on me, I…” He pressed his heels to the ground, he was writhing, not an attempt to escape, he was just too scared to keep himself still. “I can pay you, I can… I d-don’t know, I… P-please, hah, ah, I’m going to…”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I d-don’t know, I’m so fucking scared, I think I m-might faint, I…”  
“I can barely hear you from all that sobbing, whimpering and moaning.” He spat. “Pathetic. You are pathetic. You may look confident and cocky, but you’re just a terrified little boy.”  
“Yes!!” He almost cried out. “P-pathetic… t-t… eh… terrified, haahhh…”  
“Stupid noises. You sound like a fool. I think I might kill you. Hm…”  
“Please don’t!!!”  
“Keep your mouth shut! At the very least, don’t shout.”  
“D-didn’t mean to…”

“You’re getting on my nerves.” He removed the grip on one of the wrists, pulling a knife from his pocked and pressing it hard against Montparnasse’s throat, not hard enough to make him bleed, though. At the feeling of the cold steel Montparnasse’s eyes grew wider than before and he whimpered loudly. He felt his crotch getting warm and wet, and the sensation quickly spread as the hot piss flowed out of him and on the ground. He buried his nails in his palms and pressed himself to the ground in an attempt of getting further away from the knife. The man shifted a little at the dripping sound he heard and took a look at Montparnasse’s lower body, chuckling a little.  
“Poor little boy, so very frightened… Get any of your piss on my clothes and you will be sorry. Then I will kill you slowly and painfully.” Montparnasse sobbed loudly and almost hyperventilated with fear.  
“I didn’t mean to!!”  
“Like you didn’t mean to steal my watch?”  
“Oh God, oh God… Ah, ah…! That… that w-was a mistake, I w… oh, fuck!! W-was s-stupid and I didn’t think and please don’t kill me fucking please, hah, fuck, no, oh no, no, no, I…”  
“Silly little creature.” He pressed the knife harder to his throat, a droplet of blood escaped.  
“I’m g-going to… f-fuck… ah, oh, no, I’m go-going to faint.”  
“Focus.”  
“Can’t!” He pressed his heels harder to the ground and his legs even tighter together, his nails were buried so deep in his palms that he was bleeding. He frowned a little when he felt a familiar, but at this moment, very strange sensation at his crotch. He realized that he was hard, very hard, his prick throbbing against his tight trousers. He was still sniveling.  
“You’re a pathetic, sorry little creature, and you should stop crying. I don’t want to hear those noises, you haven’t got the right to cry after stealing from an innocent person. No, I really should kill you. That would put a permanent stop to your thieving.” Montparnasse whimpered again, letting out gasps and sobs. He was, at the same time, achingly hard, leaking, almost dripping with precum, it almost felt like he was about to…

“Perhaps I should gut you instead of cutting your throat. That would be interesting.” Montparnasse’s eyes grew even wider and he let out a series of gasps, shocked by the fact that he was… He was actually having an orgasm, at a time like this, he came hard, almost overwhelmingly so, filling his trousers with warm spurts of cum. His lower lip wobbled and he let out another loud sob. The man spat in his face.  
“You disgusting little louse. Did you really think I would want your blood on my hands just for a cheap, filthy watch? I wanted to teach you a lesson…” He made a shallow cut on Montparnasse’s cheek. “I wanted to scare you properly, and by the look on your face, the sweat, your dilated pupils, your pathetic whimpering and crying and stuttering, not to mention the puddle you’re laying in, I think I succeeded.” He got up. “Have a nice night, creep.”  
Montparnasse couldn’t move for a long time, he just laid there, trembling and shocked. When he finally got up he felt both disgusted and curious about his new discovery – he knew that he would reproduce this scene in his head many times when he was touching himself.


End file.
